bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls
Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls is the eighty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Gō Koga tells Ichigo Kurosaki that he reminds him of a boy from his past, Cain, whom he was supposed to train. However, things did not go well for him. Summary Rukia Kuchiki fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui at Yoshi, but the Bount easily blocks it with the fan-half of her Doll. Yoshi then immediately kicks Rukia a short distance away and mocks her opponent on her lack of strength. Rukia realizes that a Kidō spell without an incantation won't work against her, but with Yoshi's speed she'll never be able to pull off an incantation. Kurōdo suddenly decides that he's going to battle and he shape shifts into Lieutenant Renji Abarai. He explains to Rukia that in this form he should be able to distract Yoshi for awhile and that while he does this she should be able to pull off a Kidō spell with an incantation. Kurōdo then draws his sword and begins battling Yoshi, but Rukia begins to get worried. Orihime Inoue explains that things will be fine because whenever Kurōdo shape shifts into someone, he gains all of their fighting abilities. Orihime then tells Rukia to start the incantation and she goes over to help Kurōdo. Orihime uses Koten Zanshun, but Yoshi blocks the attack with the fan-half of her Doll, while fending off Kurōdo with the sword-half of her Doll. Rukia suddenly fires off Hadō #33 Sōkatsui, now with an incantation, directly towards Yoshi, but the Bount still blocks the attack easily. She then immediately kicks Kurōdo into a wall and stabs him with her sword, causing Kurōdo to fall down and revert to his original form. Yoshi then asks the group if they have any more tricks that they'd like to try against her. In a different location, Ichigo lays on the ground, unable to move, and Koga remarks that it seems as if he always has to be witness to the deaths of young ones. In a flashback, Jin Kariya and another Bount named Cain visit Koga. Kariya tells Koga that he wants to entrust Cain to his care so he can teach him to live as a Bount, but Koga refuses, explaining that a Bount needs to learn how to train by himself. However, Kariya explains that he wants him to take care of Cain exactly because of his belief in this. Koga continues to refuse, but Kariya tells him that he came to him because he has lived for such a long time and because he has such immense strength. Kariya states that Cain is the seed of hope for the Bounts and that if Koga were still to refuse, they would lose a very valuable friend. Koga agrees to care for the boy and Kariya hands Koga a book of Doll summoning; a book that he had written himself. He states that he made this book in hopes that Bounts would be able to obtain Dolls if they hadn't done so already. Kariya then leaves the area and Koga wonders where he's going now. Cain tells Koga that he doesn't feel like spending time with someone like him and he begins to walk away, but Koga easily stops him by throwing him back towards his house. Koga tells him that if he really wants to leave he won't stop him, but that if this is the level of power he possesses, he won't live long in the outside world. Cain begins to fight with Koga, but he is powerless against him and Koga tells him that now that they understand each other, he can help him out with his work. He does so and as the time passes along Cain begins to become more friendly with Koga. In a store, Koga trades in some materials for money and he uses the money to buy Cain a coat. He tells him that it gets very cold this time of year and he won't be able to train if his body is freezing. As the two of them walk back home, Cain thanks him for all he has done and states that he's ashamed to even think about the way he acted before he met him. The two of them are suddenly confronted by several people and they try to take Cain's coat for themselves. Cain begins to argue with them, but Koga tells him it isn't worth fighting against people like them. This causes them to attack Koga, but their blows are ineffective and Koga drags Cain back home. However, before they can get back home a mob of people charge towards the two of them and Koga summons his Doll, Dalk, to stop them. They shoot at the Doll, but it does no visible damage to her and the mob are forced into running away. Cain admires the Doll and Koga tells him that one day he'll have his own as he is a chosen human. Back at home, Cain punches a wooden training dummy and Koga tells him he can stop now, but Cain tells him he still wants to train. As Koga asks him what he wants to do once he gains strength, Cain breaks the training dummy and tells Koga that he wants to be just like him. Cain then states that he learned many things living with him and Koga remarks that it may be time for him to get a Doll of his own. Koga takes out Kariya's book on Doll summoning and tells Cain that if he trains his Doll well, it will be a great ally to him. He then hands Cain the book, but warns him not to do the summoning himself. Despite this warning though, Cain begins to summon his Doll alone in a cave at night. As he does this, Koga senses what's happening and runs towards Cain, but he is too late to stop him. Cain holds the newly formed Doll in his hand and tells Koga that he has finally gotten a Doll of his own. Cain then decides that he's going to give the Doll orders to see what will happen, but Koga advises him not to since he doesn't know what will happen. Cain does so anyway, but the Doll doesn't listen to him and it transforms, turning on its master. The Doll disappears into the air and Cain begins to age considerably before turning into dust and dying. Later, Kariya is shown to be crying over Cain's grave and Koga apologizes, believing this incident to be his fault. Kariya states that he had hoped to show Cain the break of dawn someday and he states that Bounts should no longer live alone. Kariya tells Koga that they should live together and Koga agrees. Back in the present, Ichigo asks Koga what it is he hopes to accomplish and Koga tells him that it's for Bounts to rule over this world. Ichigo gets back up to fight and he tells Koga that he won't let him use Keigo Asano's life for that. Koga tells Dalk to finish Ichigo off, but before she can, the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira, arrives to save Ichigo. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Kaname Tōsen states that he'll become justice and he releases his Zanpakutō, but the cricket-like sound it emits annoys him and some Shinigami hear the sound from the distance. Characters in Order of Appearance #Rukia Kuchiki #Yoshi #Orihime Inoue #Kurōdo #Renji Abarai (Kurōdo's shape shifting) #Ichigo Kurosaki #Gō Koga #Cain (flashback) #Jin Kariya (flashback) #Keigo Asano #Izuru Kira Fights *Rukia Kuchiki & Orihime Inoue vs. Yoshi *Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Techniques used: * Dolls summoned: * * * (flashback) Other powers: *Shapeshifting * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes